


Emoji

by Bonniebird



Series: Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [29]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29313723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: Jim invites you out for a valentine's day out. You're pretty sure it's just a cover.Part of my Valentine 2021 Event
Relationships: Jim Moriarty & Reader, Jim Moriarty / Reader, Jim Moriarty x Reader
Series: Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150823
Kudos: 7





	Emoji

“Why did you bring me here?” You asked Jim. He’d invited you on a valentine’s trip around some castle. He was very occupied with the jewels and gold that currently sat behind sheets of glass and lasers.

“Just wanted to look around.” He answered innocently enough You frowned at him and watched as he held out his phone. Jim glanced at you when he felt you glaring at him.  
“You know I could have gone on a proper date instead of helping you with whatever crime you’re about to commit.” You muttered quietly to him. He rolled his eyes, recalling the texts he had read over your shoulder on the bus ride to the castle.  
“If you text ‘I love you’ and the person writes back an emoji—no matter what that emoji is, they don’t love you back.” Jim said curtly.  
“How did you!” You started to ask but when Jim gave you a mischievous smile, you decided that you would rather not know how he’d seen your texts. “It just means that they’re busy.”  
“Too busy to type out eight letters?” He pressed. You huffed and started to walk off into the next room. For a moment he looked around and before you could leave you felt him tug on your arm. You stopped and turned to see him holding onto you with one hand while he was purchasing some fake roses from an older man who had been stationed by the door to the room. He bought two and handed them to you. It was enough to convince you to go back to looking at the pile of jewels. While he inspected the room meticulously. You watched him and had the sneaking suspicion that he was using you as a cover to scope the castle out.


End file.
